The Story of How I Became Hermione Dumbledore
by Belle Charzar 19
Summary: This is a story about Hermione finding going back in time on accident, and she's no longer a Granger. Rating is just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Forgot to do this until now, but DO NOT OWN any of this (sadly). Thanks for reading! :)**

I wake up with a beam of sunshine shining in my eye. I move to roll out of the way when I realize Harry is cuddling with me at Grimmauld. I lay back down and flop my arm over my face. Awhile later, I am woken by a shout of rage from Ron.

"How could you, Hermione?!" Harry and I both sit up in confusion. "Why are you sleeping with him? You're supposed to be with me!"

I groggily answer, "We just fell asleep after studying Sirius's bloodlines since Harry needs to claim the Potter Wizengamot seat." Harry just nods quietly.

"Like I believe you! _Hermione Granger esse nullo modo fuit." _He yells the spell, and it sends me flying in the air. Next thing I know is blackness.

"Hermione!" I open my eyes in confusion. "Good morning, Hermione. Are you hungry?" I look up at the source of the voice and am even more confused. "I bet you are hungry, Daddy will get you some food sweet heart." A man that I just now recognize as Aberforth Dumbledore says as he picks me up.

Over the next few weeks, I realize that my name is now Hermione Jean Dumbledore. My father is Aberforth, and he is keeping me a secret from Albus due to distrust. Also, inconveniently, I am currently 2 years old, and it is May 1963. I was apparently born September 19, 1960. I grow to accept this new life since I remember Ron's spell literally meant 'Hermione Granger was never existed'. Apparently, that meant I became a Dumbledore- which is extremely inconvenient.

Through the years, I grow to love my new father. He's paranoid and never lets me out of the house without a disguise and rarely with him at all, but he provides me a mountainous library below our pub. I wait to receive my letter impatiently because I want a wand. Dad lets me use his wand whenever he's not working, but I want my own again. I see an owl screech to our window and excitedly go to it.

_Hermione J. Dumbledore_

_Hogs Head Pub and Inn_

_Cellar Bedroom_

_Hogsmeade_

"DAD! I got my letter!" I cry out dancing around the kitchen excitedly. He comes in and rubs my hair.

"Course you did, kiddo. Want to go shopping together or do you want to go on your own?"

"You'd prefer if I went on my own wouldn't you?" I raise an eyebrow at him skeptically. He laughs.

"You know me, sweetheart, but this is one instance where, if you truly wanted it, I'd go with you."

"I'm fine on my own; I'll wear the disguising cloak- no worries! No one will find out who I am, yet at least." He smiles softly and kisses my forehead before walking upstairs to the pub to open for the day.

I floo to the train station and get on the bright red train. I don't want to draw attention to myself. I watch out the window and see someone who must only be James Potter say goodbye to 2 adults and run to boys who must be Remus and Sirius. A younger version of Sirius is trailing far behind Sirius, and I smile to myself as I realize he must be Regulus. I then turn to my book. After a couple minutes, the boys open my compartment and say, "Everywhere else is full. Can we sit here with you?"

I look up, "Yeah that's fine. I'm Hermione." I stick my hand out for a handshake.

First handshake, "James, James Potter."

The second boy kisses the back of my hand and grins, "Sirius Black." He points his mini-me, "He's my little brother Regulus."

"Hello." Regulus says as he gives my hand a soft kiss and releases it again taking the seat to my left. James and Sirius are across from us.

"Remus." The last boy says without shaking my hand, but he sits on my right making sure not to touch me.

I smile, "Nice to meet all of you. I'm a first year, what about all of you?"

James laughs heartily, "The only other first year here is Sirius's brother, Regulus." Remus supplies. He smiles softly, "The rest of us are second years."

"Oh, cool." I turn to Regulus, "Are you excited?"

He looks surprised at my question, "Of course. I assume you are too. What house do you think you'll be in?"

I tap my chin, "I'm not quite sure. My Father was a Slytherin, my Uncle a Gryffindor, my Aunt a Hufflepuff, and my Mother was a muggle. It could be anywhere honestly." All the boys stare at me beseechingly. "What about you, Black?"

He pauses first, "Well, most of my family have been Slytherin. Sirius is actually the only one who's not. Our parents expect me to be there too, and that's likely where I'll be put." There's silence for a couple minutes because no one quite seems to know how to respond. "What is your last name? You said your Father and Uncle went to Hogwarts, maybe we know them?"

I give a small smile and make eye contact with him, "I don't think it matters very much. I would hate to have preformed opinions of me based on my families choices whether they be good or bad. Please, just call me Hermione. Besides, you'll know my name soon enough at the sorting ceremony." He nods without breaking eye contact. I smile more brightly, "Do you want to be my friend, no matter what house we're put in?" I've almost forgotten the marauders completely. He opens his mouth when the compartment door opens again, stopping him in his tracks.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere!" A boy huffs out of breath.

"Oh sorry, Peter, this is the only kind of empty compartment we could find. This is Sirius's little brother, Regulus, and another firstie, Hermione." Remus provides before turning to me, "This is Peter Pettigrew, the last of our merry group of friends."

I nod, and the four boys who will one day be the marauders talk loudly and exuberantly, completely ignoring Regulus and I. "Hermione?" I look to Regulus again at his whisper with an eyebrow raised. "I think I'd like to be your friend, no matter what house, or who your parents are." He says softly. I smile and nod genuinely. We talk quietly for the rest of the train ride about what classes we're most excited for and what the sorting ceremony will be like. We ride on the boats, and I'm just as much as in awe as my actual first time. I think this view will always be amazing.

After the sorting begins, Regulus is sent to Slytherin after a minute or two of hat time. A few minutes later, I hear, "Hermione Dumbledore." I walk up quietly as the entire hall goes silent, and I make eye contact with my Uncle for the first time in this life. He looks completely taken aback at me. I sit on the stool refusing eye contact with anyone else.

_Well, I have definitely sorted you before, but you were a Granger, not a Dumbledore. Interesting… I have never seen this happen before. Where to put you, Miss Dumbledore… You are brave as a lion, loyal as a badger, sly as a snake, and smart as an eagle. Where would truly suit you best._

_"Well, I don't want to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin for various reasons. You decide though; I'm pretty open to what you choose. I just want to learn and try to better the lives of those around me."_

_Okay, I have decided…_ "RAVENCLAW!" The hat cries and is torn off my head to thunderous applause. The next name is called as I take my seat trying to not make eye contact with anyone at all because everyone is staring at me. The girl next to me tilts her head.

She stares at me for a few minutes before saying, "You're not the Headmaster's daughter, are you?" I look at her and shake my head no. She smiles invitingly, "I'm Pandora Luminosity." My eyes widen, I thought she was slightly familiar. This is Luna's Mother. "Hmm… We will be good friends; I can tell."

I give a small smile, "Okay, Regulus Black is my friend too." She tilts her head again.

"Really? This will an interesting triplet; that's for certain." I smile again, bigger this time and nod vigorously. We talk through the rest of the dinner and exit the hall together following the prefect. They tell us about the riddles and answer one in example, but I tell Pandora the answer before they come up with it. She grins to me privately when I'm proven correct. Then they close the door and tell all of us first years to answer the next one. Pandora whispers the answer to me. The others are talking together. The girl prefect looks at us suspiciously.

"Do you 2 have the answer or are you just choosing not to help at all?"

Pandora grins and clearly states the answer without hesitation. The prefects raise their eyebrows in surprise as we walk in first because the other first years are just staring at us. "Good job." The guy says and guides us all to where our rooms are. Thankfully, Pandora and I are together. Our beds are right next to each other too which makes us giggle. The other girls all introduce themselves, and everyone gets ready for bed.

"*********************************************************************************************  
A/N: Hey! This is my first posted story, so please be nice if you review. The next chapter should be up soon. This idea came from a smattering of different stories I've read, and I have changed it to match what I want. I'm not 100% certain who I'm going to make as the match because I love Hermione with pretty much anyone lol. Anyway, please be patient! The next chapter will be up... soon! Thank you for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Forgot to do this until now, but DO NOT OWN any of this (sadly). Thanks for reading! :)**

The next morning, Pandora and I get up and go to breakfast together. At breakfast, I'm stared at less than at dinner last night. Whenever someone asks about my family, Pandora ratchets up her volume a little bit more until everyone gets the hint that I'm not going to talk about it. A younger Professor Flitwick gives me my times table, and I smile. My second class of the day is Herbology with Slytherin, so I'll be able to see my other friend and see if he still actually wants to be my friend. Transfiguration is good as always, and I downplay how much I can do since I don't want the attention. I get to Herbology and Regulus quietly comes over to me and has a question in his eyes. I sigh, "The Headmaster is not my Father. He's my Uncle." He nods and smiles, taking the seat next to me as Professor Sprout starts off with a safety lecture. We agree to sit together for dinner after I introduce him to Pandora.

Before dinner, Pandora and I find Regulus standing outside the main doors to the Great Hall. "So, which table will we sit at?"

I tap my finger against my chin, but it's Pandora who answers in a dream-like tone, "We will switch out of course. Let's start with ours since there are 2 of us. Tomorrow evening, we'll sit with you." She looks at both us waiting for us to confirm. We both nod together and chuckle a bit. We talk and laugh our way over to the Ravenclaw table. Pandora is so like Luna that it almost makes me homesick for her. We make this a habit and become great friends. Every evening after dinner, we go either to the library to study or outside to talk and sometimes to study in the sunshine.

One day, after looking at the lunar cycles for a project I realize that the full moon is the next evening. I go to the Hogwarts kitchen by myself. "Hello?" I call as I walk in.

A house elf pops in front of me and squeaks, "Yes, Missy Dumbeydore? Hows cans Mitsy helps yous?"

"Hi, Mitsy. Well," I pull out a bag filled with chocolate bars from Honey Dukes that Dad had given me, "Could you deliver these to Remus Lupin slowly overtime around the full moon?"

Her eyes widen comically, "Yous knows he's a being a were-wolfy?"

"Yes, Mitsy, I know, but I would prefer if he didn't know that I know. Could you help me please Mitsy?"

A smile breaks brilliantly across her face, "Yes! Yes Mitsy will help Missy Dumbeydore!" She winks in an over-exaggerated fashion, "And Mitsy will keep your secret, Missy!" Her eyes widen again, and she quietly adds, "Whats ifs Mitsy runs out?"

"If you run out, please come find me while I'm alone, and I will bring you more." She smiles again brightly.

"Yous being a nice girl, Missy Dumbleydore!"

I cough in surprise and turn to go, "Thank you for all your help Mitsy! Thank you for being a friend!"

After I leave, I suddenly find myself pressed into the wall. "How'd you know where the kitchen was?" James Potter whispers into my face as he covers me with the invisibility cloak with the other boys underneath as well. They all stare at my expectantly.

I stammer, "W-well my Uncle is the Headmaster, and um, my Dad made a map of the place while he was in school. I-I studied it while at home."

"We didn't find it until last week, and it's our second year!" Peter squeaks like an idiot.

"Yeah, well, none of you had a map available to you, huh?"

"Err- that's true. Sorry for attacking you out of nowhere Dumbledore." Sirius says quietly.

James looks awkward and messes up his hair, "Yeah, sorry Dumbledore."

"I'm sorry too, Dumbledore." Remus pipes in quietly. Peter chooses not to say anything but looks embarrassed.

"Well, it's okay. I don't really like being called Dumbledore, would you call me Hermione?"

Remus's face scrunches up, "Why would you not want to be called Dumbledore?"

At the same time, Sirius says, "Of course," grin, "No problem at all, Hermione."

"It's family issues. Namely, Uncle Albus didn't know I existed until Professor McGonagall said my name at the sorting ceremony." They all look at me wide-eyed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my Reggie and Pandora are waiting for me to come back." When they don't say anything, I turn and leave them gaping behind me while I smirk to myself in satisfaction for throwing them off-kilter.

The weekend before Christmas break, as I sit in the library alone on the Saturday morning because Reggie and Pandora decided to sleep in, someone plops themself into the seat next to me at my table and starts taking out their books. Irritated, I say, "What do you think you're dong?" I look up with a glare when my only response is silence. I see the sheepish face of Remus Lupin. My glare softens to surprise, and I lean back crossing my arms over my chest, waiting for my answer expectantly.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously and chuckles, "Hi, Hermione. I saw you studying, and I thought I might actually be able to study in quiet with you here since no one seems to bother you." I raise an eyebrow at him. "W-wait not that I mean no one talks to you, I just mean that I've noticed it's usually actually quiet where you study." He sighs and gives me puppy eyes, "Could I partake of your silent study time to get some of my own in?"

I am so startled that I chuckle behind my hand. He relaxes at that. "Sure, Lupin, you can-"

"Remus. If I'm going to call you Hermione, which I am, you need to call me Remus." He smirks and then looks shocked at himself while I smile at him laughing in earnest now.

"Okay- okay Remus, that's fine. You can study with me." I look at him seriously and lean in close, and he does too. Once our faces are really close, I whisper conspiratorially, "But you have to promise me one thing."

His eyes are wide with almost fear and shock as he whispers back, "Wh-what do I need to promise?"

I try to hide a grin as I whisper after a long exaggerated pause, "You need to promise to be my friend."

He cracks up laughing and actually falls on the floor. He says in a normal tone, "You had me; I was scared you were going to have me, I don't know kill a bunny or something crazy!"

I can't help a grin. "Glad to throw you off. Let's get to work." I go back to my books.

After a few minutes of staring at me, he whispers, "I'll gladly make that promise to be your friend, Hermione." Then, without further ado, he turns to his books and quietly studies.

A few hours later, Reggie comes tearing into the library and stops before our table when he sees Remus sitting. "What is he doing here?" He ask with an almost jealous tone.

I look up surprised, "I thought it was obvious." Reggie raises an eyebrow, and Remus looks inquisitive, "He's obviously trying to steal your best friend." I say with a completely straight face in a monotone without breaking eye contact with Reggie. Remus, I can tell, is looking between us frantically trying to figure out what to do. Reggie raises the eyebrow even more somehow, and I raise mine back at him. The corner of his mouth turns up, and I start chuckling and then he's chuckling too. "Remus wanted somewhere quiet to study you dunderhead." I smile. Remus still looks confused but is now smiling, still watching us.

"Ah, of course." He then looks to Remus for the first time, "You are welcome to study with Hermione anytime you need somewhere quiet, Lupin."

"Like he needs your permission, Reggie." I quip.

"But of course he does," he says raising his chin proudly, "as your best friend, it's my job to make sure you have only the best around you." I wack his hip with the biggest book in my stack.

"Oh shush, I can make good judgments on my own. Remus here is my new best friend since you apparently think you're my keeper. I grab Remus's hand and pretend to get up. He stiffens awkwardly, not knowing how to respond.

"Oh you know I'm kidding, Hermione." Reggie says with an almost desperate tone.

I look back at him and smile, "As you know I am, you're my best friend, and that's not going to randomly change. However, I've decided to add Remus to my group of friends."

He sighs, "Am I supposed to as well?"

I grin, "I'd like it, but it's not necessary for either of you." I say shifting my attention back to Remus making sure he understood. "I understand that you 2 being friends could be weird, given that Sirius refuses to talk to Reggie."

Remus nods gratefully, "How about we agree to be friendly acquaintances?"

"Sure, Lupin, sounds fine."

"*********************************************************************************************  
A/N: So... I may have been a little over-zealous. There's already been so many people reading this! (I kind of thought no one would read it.) This is great! Anyway... I wrote some more! I can't promise I will always be so quick, but I'm doing it so that every two written pages in word is a new chapter. :) Thank you for reading. Big hugs!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Forgot to do this until now, but DO NOT OWN any of this (sadly). Thanks for reading! :)**

Over Christmas break, I send gifts to Reggie, Pandora, and Remus. Dad and I spend our Christmas, as usual, in the cellar of our pub for all hours of the day. Reggie, Pandora, and Remus send a letter of gratitude to me. From there, I exchange letters with them for the whole break. When we get back, I give them all big hugs, and Remus seems taken aback by it. Reggie looks grumpy that I included Remus into my hug list. Over the next few months, the other Marauders think it's funny to prank me, and Remus apologizes after every time for the others. I choose not to retaliate, and this seems to frustrate them.

Reggie slowly gets used to the idea of my having Remus as a friend, and Pandora accepts him right away. We throw a mini party the weekend before his birthday, and he tries to invite us to his true party. We all decline. We also throw mini parties for Reggie and Pandora's birthdays and have a great time.

At the end of the semester, I ride the train with Pandora and Reggie when Remus comes in about halfway home. "Hey guys."

"Hey Remus." Pandora and I both smile.

"Lupin."

"So, are any of you going to come to my place for a day over the summer?"

"I will for sure." Pandora grins.

"I'll try, but you know how my Mother is." Reggie includes.

"Probably sometime, but you know James and Sirius will be trying to steal all of my time away."

"Yeah, but it will be fun! You guys can escape! We can run around Hogsmeade, get some chocolate, go swimming at the pond, or whatever you want!"

"Sounds fun, I'll definitely try." Remus gives a somewhat bitter smile.

"Oh, you'll try to get away from the idiots? Why are you still friends with them anyway? They are rude, inconsiderate and they also bully 'Mione to no end. I think 'Mione has proven to be a great friend to you, sticking with you after you let your other friends bully her, why not-"

"Hey, Reggie, I'm not asking him to not be friends with them. He lives with them, and they are thick as thieves. We can't take that from them."

Reggie shrugs, and Remus looks relieved. "Thanks 'Mione."

"Don't mention it." We continue chatting for the rest of the train ride, and I get off to head to the nearest floo when I see Dad. I run up to him and cry out, "Dad!" Then I jump into his arms. He catches me deftly.

"Hey, sweetheart! Did you have a good first year? Did you make friends?" He sighs, "Did you invite anyone over?" He looks at me pointedly. I grin widely.

"Yep. I had a great first year. I have three friends: Regulus Black, Pandora Luminosity, and Remus Lupin. I also invited all three of them to come over sometime during the summer. Pandora will probably be the one over the most."

He rubs his hand over my head, puts me down, and kisses my forehead. "Alright, just don't go getting yourselves in trouble!"

"Course not." I smile up at him mischievously.

We walk to the floo and make it home. "How'd your Uncle Albus take the news of having a niece?"

"He looked completely shocked during the sorting ceremony, but he never came and talked to me. I did find him watching me several times throughout the year, though. I think he's just curious about me, honestly."

He looks me in the eye seriously, "Don't trust him. He may not have been the Slytherin in the family, but he's as sly as any snake I've ever met. Don't let him get a glimpse of the magic you can really do. Speaking of, have you practiced wandless or wordless performance of your first year spells?"

"Yes, Dad, I tried it, and it works. Should I show you?" I grin since we both know it won't be caught by the trace if I don't use my wand. He grins with me and nods excitedly. "Wingardium Leviosa." I reach out to a cup, and it floats high in the air. I throw a quick smile at Dad's glee before I decide to throw in a surprise, _Accio Cup_. I say in my head. The cup flies into my hand, and Dad looks gleeful.

"So you've been looking at future spells? Good job! I'm so proud of you sweetheart!" We grin together and make plans to have an hour a day (that company is not over) practicing my wandless and wordless magic.

When Pandora is over, we walk all around town going through the little woods by the pond and going swimming. I take Reggie to the pond and teach him how to swim after configuring his slacks into swimming trunks. I take Remus to Honeydukes and show him where the chocolate is. I didn't really think about this very much, but he stops and stares at the type of candy bar that I have given to him around the moon. He points at it shakily looking at me. Not thinking, I smile and tell him, "That's my favorite kind! I always keep a big stock of it! My Dad helps me stay stocked during the school year, even. That's how much I love it!"

His eyes go even wider, and he pulls me away from Pandora for a moment where she can't hear us. "D-do you give this chocolate to me?"

"What?" Then my eyes widen as I finally realize what I just revealed accidentally. My face turns red, and I scuff my toe on the ground, "Yeah. I have my friend, the house-elf Mitsy give you chocolate around the full moon." I look him in the eye to see that they're not his normal green, but almost fully golden. The wolf is out.

"Why would you help me?" Moony asks.

"You seemed nice. I wasn't planning on ever telling you it was from me, to be honest, I never even planned on telling you that I know you're a werewolf."

Moony cocks his head, studying me, then nods and lets Remus return. "You never planned on telling me? What are you ashamed?" He looks embarrassed and a little hurt.

"No! Never ashamed of you, but I didn't think you would like that I knew. I was waiting until you decided to tell me to talk about it. If you had ever decided to tell me, I would have confessed to giving you the chocolate." I take a deep breath, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I just know that chocolate helps the wolf have less painful transformations. Also, it's delicious!"

He smiles and nods, "Alright, I can understand why, and I guess I probably would have been alarmed if you'd just started giving me chocolate when we weren't friends. Wait… how did you know I was a werewolf in September? We'd barely even spoken! My roommates didn't even know yet! And we're not in the same year!"

I take another deep, fortifying breath, "I knew because I was told before you even started school what your name is." He looks shocked. "My Uncle asked my Dad to create a safe haven for a young werewolf named Remus Lupin to transform every month after he started school. My Dad then relayed that message to me because he was far too busy to handle it." His mouth is dropped open in shock. "Surprise!"

This makes him close his mouth and smile, "So… you knew all along? And… you still wanted to be my friend? To help me even when I wasn't your friend?"

"Er- yeah. I did." He suddenly wraps me up in a tight hug, picking me up to his height.

"Thank you, Hermione Dumbledore. You are the nicest person I've ever met." He mumbles into my hair.

I pat his head, "Okay, you can put me down now." He looks sheepish as he sets me back on my feet. We share a smile and go about the rest of our visits dancing around the topic of Sirius whenever Reggie is there. I lend Remus some books on werewolves after he sees my vast collection. He is grateful.

The next year, Remus pulls me into the compartment with him and the other Marauders as I walk by. He purposefully seats me next to him and looks at his friends expectantly. I hide my surprise. James speaks first, "We're sorry we bullied you, Hermione." I raise an eyebrow at them.

"Remus told us… about the chocolate… and about you helping set up his place to transform, so he could come to school. We're really sorry. We thought you weren't really Remus's friend and were just using him for something. Also, we were beginning to get suspicious of his monthly trips out of the castle, and we may have originally thought you had something to do with it." Sirius continues.

"Well, I'm glad we got that all cleared-"

Reggie bursts in angrily, "Why are you holding my 'Mione captive over here?" Sirius just stares silently in shock at his brother. No one says a word. He grabs my arm and totes me out. I wave softly as I leave with Reggie. "What were you doing in there? Did they hex you?" He starts checking me all over for signs of injury.

"No, they were apologizing for being bullies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go find Pandora."

"Okay, I know where she is. Follow me." We go down the train until we get to her. The rest of the train ride is pretty uneventful while we chat about whatever the others may have missed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Before I forget, DO NOT OWN anything here (sadly)! **

**I'm beginning to not regret posting my writing online. I normally hate having people read it, but I've actually gotten mostly positive feedback. Sorry it took so long to update, I did get one bad review that I probably obsessed over too much haha. Anyway, I'm back! :) Also, I'm finding it extremely fun to write this by-play relationship that Hermione has with the Marauders! It's great! I'm thinking I'm going to pair her with Remus, but I'm still not decided. If you want, you can let me know which you prefer in the comments. :) I'll take the comments into account when making the final decision. BTW: The options are either Remus or Regulus.**

The next weekend, I am walking to the library when I'm suddenly pulled behind a portrait and pushed against a wall. Before I even think about my actions, my wand is at my attackers throat, and their back's against the wall instead of mine as I stare up into their eyes defiantly. I realize that who I'm currently threatening is Remus and release him as he stares in shock. "Sorry, just er- don't ever try to do that again." I notice that James, Sirius, and Peter are also staring at me, stunned.

James is the first to recover, "Wow. That was a fast reaction!"

"That was beautifully executed, Hermione!" Sirius grins.

"G-good job!" Peter says.

"Great response to an attack, 'Mione; I will definitely not be surprising you again any time soon, though." Remus chuckles. "How did you get to be so fast?"

"Er- my Father is super paranoid." They look confused. "Dad thinks that because of the fact that the Headmaster is my Uncle, someone may either try to hurt me, use me against Uncle Albus, or both at the same time. Hence, teaching my practical application until I have very fast reactions in an attack scenario. I don't even think before I react now."

"Wow, that's bloody amazing." Remus whispers in awe as the other boys nod in agreement. I shrug uncomfortably. "Well, we dragged you in here because I know your birthday is soon, and I accidentally let that slip to my friends here. They demand to know what day." I raise an eyebrow at him. "You're turning 13, so you'll be the same age as us! You're actually only a few weeks younger than me; anyway, they want to throw a party for you to make up for the pranks." I'm shaking my head no before he even finishes.

"Nope. No parties. I don't want one. I won't attend one. I will be mad if you throw one for me." Remus gives me the puppy eyes, pleading for me to be reasonable. I raise my other eyebrow at him. He juts his lip out at me in a pout. I roll my eyes after a few moments, and Remus pumps his fist in the air because he knows he's won again. "Fine, but I will dictate who's invited." He deflates but nods in concession. "You four, Pandora, Reggie, and obviously me." I pause while that sinks in. "That's it. No one else."

"Awww you take the fun out of party planning!" Sirius whines.

I mock whine back to him, leaning over a bit, "Awww you poor, poor baby!" then flounce out of the hidey hole behind the portrait to the riotous laughter of the other three with a smile on my face. I finally make it to the library, and Reggie lifts an eyebrow at my disheveled shape.

"Did you fall out of a window?"

"What? No, those stupid boys (including your brother and Remus), decided to surprise pull me into a room behind a portrait to harass me into having a birthday party."

He grins and laughs, "Well, jokes on them then, huh?" We share a mischievous smirk.

"Yep." I pop the p with a bright grin. "I pinned Remus to the wall with a wand to his neck before he could blink; it was hilarious! Then, I managed to coerce them into only inviting themselves, Pandora, and us." He gives me a thumbs up because he's laughing a deep belly laugh until Madam Pince tells us to be quiet which sobers him pretty quickly. "Not to mention, they didn't even manage to get the information they were so desperate for." At his curious look, I smirk, "They don't actually know when my birthday is." He lets out a quick loud laugh before he claps his hands over his mouth to stifle it.

Once we calm down, we study for the rest of the day. When we catch up with Pandora at dinner, she is delightedly amused at my escapade from this morning and shares a secret grin with the two of us the next day when the group of four approaches the three of us. "Luminosity, Regulus, Hermione. We have a need to get information from you." Sirius says with all seriousness. Without trying, the three of us all raise an eyebrow in sync. We look at each other when we see the shocked faces of the boys and share another smile after we notice the commonality.

James is cracking up laughing but manages to squeak out, "H-how did y-you d-do th-that?!"

"Hmmmmm..." Pandora hums in mock wonder that I'm not actually a hundred percent sure is actually fake.

"I dunno." I say with a smile.

"Just good instincts." Reggie chimes and smirks when the boys look surprised. "Oh yeah, she told us all about yesterday! Anyway, what's this information you desire?"

"Er- well, what is the exact day of your birth, 'Mione?" Remus says trying to suppress a smile.

"Oh. Is that all?"

Remus looks confused and slowly says, "Yeeeeees?"

I look at Pandora and Reggie before saying, "Too bad." We then continue on our way, moving around the boys and crack up laughing once we're around the corner because the boys groaned as we left.

Then we hear Remus say, "See, I told you it wouldn't be that easy!" and we crack up all over again. We're moving down the hallway, not paying attention when a voice clears in front of us. I'm wiping away a tear of mirth when I look up and immediately sober.

"Uncle." He gives me a twinkly-eyed smile that looks sugar sweet. I want to brush my teeth. No, actually, I want to throw up and then brush my teeth.

"Hermione, my dear niece, won't you come with me? I think I'd like to talk to you, dear." I nod stiffly before I wave off my friends who look concerned and walk off with him.

In his office, he gestures at a seat in front of his desk. I sit so as not to draw more attention. "Lemon drop?" I jerkily shake my head no. "Now, Hermione, why didn't I know about you until last year, dear?"

"Um, wouldn't this be a conversation more for my Father, Uncle?" I answer and yet not answer politely.

He looks speculative before he leans forward, trying to make eye contact. I look directly over his shoulder. I know that I can't reveal how good I am at Occlumency, but I also can't let him in my head. He huffs quietly before saying, "I would think you would know as well, dear niece." I almost slip up and make eye contact at the almost mocking monicker.

"Sir, Uncle, if you please, I would much prefer to be left out of the squabbles of brothers that are an age old." I say this with a saccharine sweet smile, still refusing eye contact.

"Well, if your dear Father, my dear brother, would answer a letter from me, I might be able to abide by your request. However, he does not, so..." he trails off expectantly.

"It seems as though my Father does not wish for you to know, Uncle. Who am I to go against the wish of my Daddy?" I can tell he's upset and have to suppress a smirk. Dad warned me this would happen, but he pressed that I act like a sweet innocent girl who only wishes to make her Dad happy. I can almost hear him grind his teeth.

Then I hear him say, "Alright, dear niece, you may go. Happy early birthday, Hermione."

I have to refrain from fleeing and instead leave at a a normal, unalarmed pace. When I get past the gargoyles, I sprint to the library as fast as I can. I relay everything to Reggie in hushed tones. He looks surprised; he hadn't expected my Father to be right about there being a reason for suspicion. It's not like I could up and tell him that I'm from the future and know just how much of a shady, manipulative bastard he really is first hand. He has to get it from my Dad who has this old grudge against him that he refuses to talk about to non-family, or really, anyone not me. I mean honestly! I've never even told my Dad- er Aberforth. It really shows how adapted I am here that I call him Dad in my head too.

By the time Remus joins us at the table and asks for my birthday again, I just tell him. I'm no longer in the mood for the tease of keeping it from him.


End file.
